Merry Christmas, Dobe
by Nyru
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha on the stroke of Christmas Day, not knowing how a certain blonde will react. Angst, SasuNaru. Re-submit from an old account.


I hope you enjoy this slightly angsty story

I hope you enjoy this slightly angsty story. My other fic hasn't been forgotten, but I just had to get something like this off my chest. I hope you like it, so please review.

It's currently un-beta'd, just to let you know.

-

A strong wind was starting to brew, which worsened the cold and the snow fell more viscously against the wind. But despite this, the Christmas spirit on a certain blonde never faltered and he kept on grinning despite the horrid cold and on coming storm. It was Christmas Eve after all, and he wanted to give everyone their presents before the end of the night.

"Sakura-chan!" He called above the wind at the pink-haired shinobi who was hurrying home from the cold. She had to work on Christmas Eve since they had a shortage on Medical ninja in the village. At the sound of her name she turned round, her slight look of confusion melting into a warm smile as he stopped to let her team-mate catch up.

"For me?" She blinked down at the neatly wrapped gift that Naruto was holding out to her, and the blonde nodded with a big grin. "Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan!" She took the gift and thanked Naruto with a hug, which he flushed a little and scratched the back of his neck nervously and bid her farewell before running off to go and give his other presents to his friends.

When he finally got back to his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and, scarf and coat, welcoming the warmth his home brought. Even thought it was small, it was home. If it were any bigger, he wouldn't be able to keep it tidy. Well, he couldn't even keep this place tidy, come to think of it. He flipped the kettle on as he pushed up his sleeves and opened his cupboard to reveal many packets of ramen. They were the perfect thing for a cold night in; they did the trick for warming you up.

With a steaming hot cup of ramen in his hand, he sank into his sofa with a sigh and a contented smile. He opened his eyes and looked at a present wrapped in silver paper upon his table with sad eyes. That present was the only present he couldn't give out, because that particular friend wasn't here.

It had been five years now, and he was still chasing a ghost. That present had been wrapped three years ago, to give to his precious person. But that person left before he could get the chance to give it.

Wrapped up in the shiny paper was a picture of the blonde and Sasuke. He knew, that like himself, Sasuke was lonely. They both connected on a certain level because of that, and he thought that maybe if he gave Sasuke something like that, it would make him happy.

His head lifted as he heard excited noises outside. That must mean it was almost midnight, and some people were counting down to Christmas. A sad smile settled on his lips as he stood up and wandered over to his window, looking over the flashing lights as people gathered and sang carols in the snow.

10.

He stood upon a small hill, overlooking the city, which was lit up with flashing lights for Christmas. He slid a hand into his hair, placing the fringe that was blowing in his eyes behind his ear and set forwards with a certain destination in mind.

9.

He trampled through the snow, recognizing certain buildings and monuments. It filled him with a kind of comfort knowing nothing much had changed. Maybe it was hope, that nothing had changed with some_one_.

8.

Memories assaulted his mind as he looked around, remembering shops he used to go into and places he used to train. Not much had changed, and then yet it had. They had carried on as if he wasn't there. Not that he was expecting it not to. He didn't know what he was expecting.

7.

A bitter wind made him shiver and he stopped, tinting his neck up to look at the Hokage monuments. He was half expecting, half hoping to see a certain someone's face engraved on that stone.

6.

He continued to venture through the village, braving the strong wind that was fighting against him. As if warning him that he should be here, pushing him away. Was this a warning for what might happen if he carries on?

5.

Footsteps sopped outside a ramen bar, surfacing new memories that made his eyes soften sadly. Turning his back, he carried on, hopes dropping low.

4.

The Uchiha Compound. His expression instantly hardened as he looked at the deserted district, the fan symbol on the walls, also on his back. He snorted and turned his back on it, refusing to let those memories surface.

3.

Yet again he stopped, looking ahead at a front door with an emotionless expression on his face. It made him wonder if he should have hid his chakra or not, but it was too late now.

2.

A strange chakra attacked his senses and he turned round, instantly finding the source; his front door. He replaced his mug of ramen for a kunai and made his way down the hall. Raising the kunai ready for attack, he opened his door.

1.

His eyes widened, not expecting and not ready for the door to open just yet. His face slid back into an emotionless mask, much to his difficulty, as he started into bright blue eyes that he fought so much to forget.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the person who was on the other side of the door, his eyes suddenly going wide. A thump rang out as the kunai hit the floor, the two males just staring at each other, trying to find reality in the surreal situation.

Naruto looked away, eyes softening with so much emotion, it made Sasuke want to reach out and touch him, afraid that he'd vanish. His hand twitched, but the blonde didn't notice. "Konohamaru, if this is some sort of joke…" He laughed bitterly. "You should go home. It's late," And with that he turned his back, not wanting to see Sasuke's face as a reminder of how he failed. He closed the door.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to see what was stopping the door from closing. His eyes travelled up a pale arm until his eyes met a cold, solid gaze. Memories assaulted him as he looked into those eyes. This wasn't a jutsu.

_Everything that we've done as a team… Doesn't that mean anything to you?!_

_We suffer because of our bonds. Because of that, I will break them!_

"Sasuke…?" His voice wavered as held the raven's gaze, searching for something. Anything that'll confirm that he wasn't dreaming. A thousand questions ran though his mind; why now? Why here? Have you come to finish what you tried to do…

"… five years ago?" He whispered the final question out loud, his hand falling to his side and both fists clenching as he looked away again, finding that it hurt too much to look at Sasuke.

Of all things, he was not expecting Naruto to act like this. Any reaction would had been better than this, but the look in Naruto's eyes and the hurt that made his voice waver caused Sasuke's chest to clench uncomfortably, and he took a step forward, his expression softening as Naruto looked up at him in surprise and slight fear.

_I came back…_

He studied Naruto's face for a sign, anything that would tell him Naruto wasn't going to reject him like he rejected Naruto all those years ago.

_I came back for…_

Before he knew it, his and Naruto's faces were millimetres apart and they could feel each other's breaths mingling in the cold air, causing them both to shiver involuntary as they both refused to break their gazes.

"… you," And with that he closed whatever small gap there was between the two of them, felling Naruto tense and bracing himself for the rejection that would follow. He hadn't known when his eyes had closed, but he opened them once he realized Naruto hadn't pushed him away, but was in fact pressing back against his lips, a small tear leaving the corner of his closed eyes.

A pale hand reached up and brushed away the tear from Naruto's eye, pulling back from the blonde's lips as they once again locked gazes. No words were spoken, nor were they needed. For once in his life, Naruto was speechless and couldn't find the words. And for once, Sasuke understood Naruto and just stood there, watching the conflicting emotions on the blonde's face. His lips moved, forming a whisper as he closed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas… Dobe."


End file.
